Intimate Solutions
by RandomJaz
Summary: Poor Tadashi wakes up in the middle of an interesting dream and has to deal with the aftermath of it while Hiro is asleep near by. As if puberty wasn't hard enough! Big brother comes to the rescue. Age swap Tadashi and Hiro!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've developed a fascination with Young Tadashi and Older Hiro, I decided to write a fic about them. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to let me know your thoughts but I'm just happy you're here!

***NOTE*** I went back in to this fic and did some editing and proof-reading. This fic was started when I'd just began venturing in to writing. After getting the hang of my own rhythm and writing style I decided I could make this a little better. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

xxxxxx

Hunched over in agony Tadashi clutched at his crotch. Beneath the soft cloth of his pajama pants his dick was painfuly swollen in arousal. As if all the blood in his pooled between his legs, his pubescent loins ached with persistent throbbing that showed no sign of yielding to his discomfort.

"Ughhh." he groaned in a small voice, curling in to himself. "This hurts."

Puberty proved to be the most horrendous process ever. His muscles hurt constantly and he grew in what felt to be consistent increments each week. Hunger plagued him always but no weight ever accumulated. Every morsel of food just fueled the perineal stretching that was his limbs and torso. Hair began growing everywhere and nothing seemed to fit right anymore. Just an overall sense of discomfort taking over as the days went on with no sanctuary to be found in the ever changing dome that was his body.

His once baggy clothing now clung to him too closely for comfort. His pants seemed drastically too short for him although it was not that severe, just an inch or so of skin peeking out from his ankles. Same went for his shirts that he swore were choking him from lack of space. All the clothes he owned just equated to a giant reminder of what was taking place with his body. He really didn't understand how guys could function. Yeah, girls had it bad too but guys were not given nearly enough credit.

What really did Tadashi in were the never ceasing wet dreams and erections that came with them...no pun intended. In the darkness surrounding him, he sweat profusely trying to will his erection away. He had woken up in the middle of a wet dream... with out reaching ejaculation beforehand. In his dream, hands were down his pants fondling him. Long warm fingers stroking him and warm breath blowing in his ear felt all too real.

He reached the edge before the threshful when the person pulled away to look at him. Their chin was eye level with him, revealing a familiar gapped tooth grin. Leaning forward he tried planting his mouth against it but everything faded too quickly. He woke up startled by the pressure he felt in his pants and the heat boring down on him intensely.

Waking up with an erection wasn't unusual, of course not. But despite the many times he'd woken up aroused and desperate for release, never had this happened before. Waking up with such a swollen erection. It was borderline unbearable. Unknownst to him his penis was engorded beyond it's usual mast and turning a deep angry almost purple color.

Debating what to do, Tadashi bit his pillow as his loins screamed at him demanding relief. Looking in on the situation it would have seemed like simply masturbating would solve the issue. Naturally that seemed to be the easiest solution. But due to it being some ungodly hour of the night, his dream man was asleep across the room. Pleasuring himself was risky and not willing to take the risk of being caught in the middle of such a lewd act he endured the discomfort.

The skin of his erection was extremely sensitive, his tip oozing fluid and rubbing against his pajama bottoms insistantly with any slight movement. His teeth grit in to the fabric of his pillow case, a keening sound escaping his throat without intent. He worried Hiro had heard him and his fear was confirmed when he heard the creak of a mattress in the near distance.

"Tadashi?"

Hiro's voice carried through the darkness and Tadashi's stomach dropped. He stayed silent, wincing as the pressure down below only increased and worsened. He thought his brother had been asleep, now what? If this got any worse he'd see a doctor if need be, but for the time being he prayed it would go away without medical intervention. It was just a stiffy, how much worse could it possibly get?

"Hey... Tadashi?" Hiro whispered, worry lacing his tone. "Are you okay?"

Tadashi hoped with every fiber of his being that Hiro would assume he was having a bad dream and just go back to bed. Unfortunately for Tadashi, Hiro's brotherly instincts kicked in and he got up from his bed. The older sibling's socked feet touched the wooden floor then treaded over to his side of the bedroom.

Tadashi's breathing was labored and uneven while he struggled to fein sleep. Hiro stood by his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder to check on Tadashi, an attempt of a comforting gesture for if his younger brother was awake. The fourteen year old's fetal position did not go unnoticed through the dimly lit room, light from the window shining just enough that he could see the outline of his sibling's bed.

 _Go away. Go away. Go away_.Tadashi could practically hear himself sobbing mentally, his resilience wearing dangerously thin. It was just too much and hurt terribly. He needed it to stop, NOW. Focusing as hard as he could, he kept breathing through it whilst attempting to fool Hiro in to thinking he was asleep and having a bad dream.

"Tadashi-" Hiro began, rocking his younger brother softly.

Unable to hold back anymore, a choked wail left his throat. Clutching his pillow desperately, Tadashi shoved his face in to it and cried completely overwhelmed. He felt like his dick was going to burst, the blood pumping through had such force like he'd never felt before. His sobs were pitiful and awfully hard to listen to. Hiro reacted quickly, shaking him by the shoulder urgently completely unaware of what Tadashi was going through.

"Oh my god, Tadashi! What's wrong?"

"I-I I can't tell you." he managed to garble out sounding utterly conflicted, his voice muffled as he rocked himself back and forth with his face still pressed in to the pillow. "I just can't."

What was he supposed to tell him? An unfinished dream left him painfully aroused? Plus Hiro had been his dream culprit, the nocturnal fantasy manifested in his dreams so vividly. That was a whole different territory he did not want to venture in to with his older brother... well technically he did want to but that was not going to happen.

"You can tell me anything" Hiro assured him. "Tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me. Should I get Aunt Cass? Are you in pain? Talk to me."

Weighing the pros and cons of what could happen if he confessed, he decided that anything was better than what he was feeling. That or the mortification of having his Aunt find out, God no. Being so desperate for relief, he came clean about the issue and was blatantly to the point. He figured worst case scenario, Hiro could drive him to the hospital. That would be much more comfortable than having his aunt do so.

"My dick hurts!" Tadashi choked out, whining. "Oh my god Hiro, owww."

The first thought to pass through Hiro's mind was maybe Tadashi had accidently hurt himsef masturbating. It was a fairly common occurrence amongst both men young and grown, so he presumed it was possible. Worried that he needed medical attention, he asked if that was what happened. Asking his younger brother about it only upset him further as he insisted it was not the case. Knowing Tadashi hadn't hurt himself was a relief but that still didn't answer why he was so distraught.

"Here, relax a little..."

Worried, he managed to pry Tadashi from the fetal position and investigated. It wasn't easy, Tadashi was resistant. But carefully Hiro coaxed him to relax and uncurled him from the locked position his joints had trapped him in. With light illuminating their bedroom through the window, Hiro could see the admittedly large bulge protruding from Tadashi's pelvis. It stretched uncomfortably inside the pajama bottoms that seemed to be a size too small. As a man who had survived the trials of puberty, the scene looked far too familiar. It suddenly became very clear what had happened to his little brother.

"Tadashi, did you wake up like this?" He asked him quietly, softly patting his brother's trembling side. "Was it a dream? Sometimes that happens, it's alright."

Whining in affirmative, Tadashi tried curling back up. Tears streaming down his face from both shame and discomfort, he just wanted it to end. Hiro knew that simply rubbing one out would solve this whole dilemma, so he brought it to Tadashi's attention assuming that Tadashi was still naïve enough not to know the dynamics of male genitals. As is Tadashi hadn't a clue.

"If you touch it you'll feel better." The older brother assured him, meaning well. "It hurts because it's swollen. It just has to go down."

"I can't touch it!"

Tadashi groaned pitfully. His voice was embarrassed and defensive, almost miserable.

"You can't leave it like that."

"This is so bad, I'm gonna have to go to the hospital if it doesn't go away! This is so embarrassing..."

"You don't have to go to the hospital, not if you take care of it immediately."

Pushing Tadashi to lie on his back Hiro took his brother's hand in his own, shushing the miserable teen who flinched in surprise. He guided Tadashi's hand down to the waistline of his bottoms and rested it on the teen's own erection. Letting go, he sat up briefly to slip Tadashi's bottoms off then resumed his place pressed up in to his side.

The fourteen year old froze, unsure of how to proceed. Hiro reguided his brother's hand back to where it needed to be and urged him to continue. When grabbing his erection he released it right away and hissed but Hiro once again guided it back.

"If it hurts it has to go down now." he warned him, carefully holding Tadashi's hand over the problem area. "It's dangerous. "


	2. Chapter 2

There was a silence that took up the room, both brothers lying next to one another in the dark. Hand still holding Tadashi's over the front of his tented pants, he stroke a thumb along the trembling knuckles there.

"Go ahead. It's okay."

Hiro urged Tadashi to stroke himself but Tadashi's hand trembled still as he tried obeying his older brother's order. The situation was very unusual, being painfully erect because of an incestous wet dream then having your older brother just get in bed with you to help. Hiro told Tadashi to masturbate as if it were as simple and casual like scratching an itch.

With trembling fingers Tadashi squeezed himself gently. Normally the touch wouldn't be so intense but the feeling of being watched with his brother's body pressed against him made him feel uneasy and overwhelmed. With the dream fresh in his mind the feeling was only made worse. Overall, everything about the situation just made him feel anxious.

"I c-can't do it." Tadashi groaned and tried rolling away, squeezing his legs together in a pathetic attempt to conceal his erection. "This really sucks...oh my god this hurts!"

"That has to go down one way or another."

Hiro turned Tadashi back to his previous position by pulling him down by the hip. Once positioned flat on his back, Tadashi struggled to remain calm as he felt the mattress move while Hiro stood from the small twin sized bed.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

The sound of socked feet walking across the cold floor was much louder in the dark as Hiro returned to his designated side of the bedroom. He came back quickly, presumably after getting something. He held a small bottle that Tadashi couldn't clearly see in the dark, the moon light glinted off the bottle but otherwise it was unseen. Nervous about what his older brother was up to, Tadashi struggled to sit up but could not do so with out inflicting discomfort on himself. Hearing his younger brother's struggle, Hiro insisted he stay put.

"What is that?" Tadashi asked, voice strained as he continued trying to sit up. "I can't see what it is."

"Just stay there." Hiro told him as he returned to his spot next to him, his pajama bottoms rubbing against young Tadashi's bare legs as he climbed back under the covers with him.

"It's just something to help, Dashi"

Settling back in, Hiro laid next to his younger brother then squeezed a drop of lubrication on to his thumb. Tadashi resisted as Hiro tried reaching for him but Hiro calmed him down with softly spoken words.

"Do you trust me?" He asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Well yeah-"

"Then let me help you. I'm your brother."

After being coaxed to relax, Tadashi laid there with his arms behind his head, as instructed by Hiro, and his older brother dabbed the tip of his penis ever so lightly rubbing the lubricant over the slippery head. Tadashi tensed in surprise but relaxed as the cushioned pad of his brother's thumb traced slow circles over him. The light movement was bearable and not overly stimulating, perfect for his hypersensitive member.

Moments went on with Hiro teasing his flesh, trying to soothe him. He moved his thumb carefully, cautious as to not cause any discomfort. Tadashi struggled to conceal his whimpers as his erection leaked all over his brother's fingers, the watery drops of precum rolling off his dick and on to Hiro's hand. Hiro didn't seem to mind at all, continuing his actions as if nothing out of the norm was taking place.

Slowly Hiro wrapped his fingers around Tadashi, still rubbing his thumb in to the tip. He held the flesh in an attempt to ready Tadashi for further stimulation, a brief pause. There was no friction as he made the first stroke, Tadashi's fluids providing adequate lubrication along with the tiny dab Hiro had applied. The fourteen year old choked on moan as Hiro slid his fingers down his shaft and then back to the tip, catching the leakage which bubbled wet and sticky from Tadashi's slit.

"H-Hiro" Tadashi stuttered, feeling his whole body warm from the steady touches. "I-I...ahh-ahh"

"Shh." he warned him half heartedly, almost chuckling. "Volume, Dashi"

"Crap."

Tadashi groaned, pressing his face in to the underside of his own bicep, facing away from his brother to avoid him catching a glimpse of his facial expressions in the moonlight. Keeping his strokes slow and relaxed, Hiro worked Tadashi closer to climax, relieved that he was no longer in crippling pain. There was nothing to worry about... Of course there was the small concern that Aunt Cass might hear something if Tadashi wasn't careful to keep his voice down, but he could keep that under control.

"Feel better?" Hiro asked, watching the back of his younger brother's head in the dimly lit room, wishing he hadn't turned away. "Hm?"

"Yeah..." he replied, unable to keep his voice even while he lost himself in the sensations. "That's much better."

Tadashi trembled, signaling his body would release soon and Hiro moved in closer to him. A firm, hot, pulsing heat then pressed itself in to Tadashi's thigh, pulling him from the euphoric trance. Tadashi's eyes opened wide upon realizing he was feeling Hiro.

"Hiro..." he stated, voice small. "You're...You're-"

"I'm hard. " Hiro confirmed matter of factly, touching Tadashi's erection with increased pressure. "Just like you are."

Silence struck Tadashi as he was unable to comment, the soft sound of slippery flesh being rubbed continued to fill the air. He could smell his older brother's shampoo and embaressment flooded Tadashi's entire being, the situation really weighing down on him. Hiro was in his bed, touching him. His brother was touching him, with an erection, as if it were totally normal. So badly he wanted to question his older brother but it was if his vocal cords were knotted and he couldn't speak. Hiro leaned in close so that his breath ghosted over Tadashi's neck and through the shortly cropped hair on the back of his skull.

"So quiet now." he commented thoughtfully.

"I don't talk much anyways... you know that."

Hiro paused a second before coming out with what he was going to say.

"You talk in your sleep you know." he mentioned suddenly, " Quite actively too, actually."

It was as if cold water was thrown down Tadashi's spine as he realized what Hiro may have possibly been implying. Trying to play it off as a casual remark, he responded as nonchalantly as he could.

"Do I?" he questioned, biting his lower lip as he felt his orgasm approaching, Hiro's hand never ceased it's movements. "Anything bad?"

"I wouldn't worry about it for now." Hiro explained as he quickened his movements in response to Tadashi's pelvic convulsions, "There's something more important to concern yourself with."

Hiro curled his fingers around Tadashi's base suddenly, grasping the phallic organ with a firm hold. Tadashi jolted from the grip, his release spilling from him against his own will. It dribbled down his brother's hand heavily, the consistency of it unusually thick and heavy. The force behind it was nothing to Hiro's grip on him, squeezing it from him.

When all he had to spill was released, Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief. Hiro reached over to the nightstand and retrieved tissues which sat there. Multiple were needed to wipe up the mess of his hand, and then some more to clean up Tadashi. Tired from the feel good hormones pumping through him, Tadashi lay there limply while he was cleaned up.

After shucking the used tissues in the trash bin, Hiro wormed his palm under the slightly fitted nightshirt Tadashi wore, recoiling when teen made a disgruntled sound.

"What's wrong? " Hiro asked him wearily.

"This shirt is too tight, I've out grown it ." he explained, exhaustion coating his frustrated explanation. "There's no room for your hand in there, I feel trapped as is "

Sitting up, Hiro moved over Tadashi. He helped him wiggle out from his constricting shirt then dropped it, leaving Tadashi completely naked. The complete exposure should have embarrassed him, but it was liberating instead. As of lately all his clothes felt too small because of his growth spurts. Puberty was terrible. His older brother had been…kind enough... to help him with a pubescent issue, and now had helped him again.

Lying on his back, enjoying the feeling of cool air on his skin, Tadashi closed his eyes sleepily. Hiro who was still situated over him returned to his spot next to Tadashi and kicked the sheets down by their feet. The soft material of his night clothes rubbed his younger brother's skin smoothly, the feeling comfortable and soothing.

"I remember the growth spurts, they sucked" Hiro mentioned thoughtfully, "I felt like I'd never stop getting bigger. Getting new clothes was the best feeling ever because they actually fit right"

"I need new clothes soon…I feel like I'm dying wherever I'm dressed. "

"Your clothes aren't THAT tight, Dashi." Hiro remarked, amused.

"Yeah but they make me feel claustrophobic…and I'm not even claustrophobic"

Humming thoughtfully, Hiro wrapped a long arm around Tadashi and nestled him close to his body.

"I'll ask Aunt Cass for some money tomorrow. We'll go get you some new clothes."

As appealing and uplifting as the offer was, it still didn't fix the fact that he had nothing comfortable to wear to bed now. After taking off his tight clothes he did not, under no circumstances, want to put them back on. But of course big brother came to the rescue.

"...You can wear one of my shirts to bed tonight if it'll make you more comfortable. I doubt you want to put that little thing back on."

"I really rather not put it back on." Tadashi confirmed shyly, his voice muffled in the crook of his brother's neck. "This is much more comfortable."

"I'm sure it is."

Hiro didn't want to move and disrupt Tadashi's comfortable position but began worrying that him lying there with a naked Hiro was testing his luck. So after nudging him off kindly, he stood back up from the bed and walked back to his side of the room. The sudden abandonment left Tadashi feeling kind of confused and he actually teared up a bit, thinking that Hiro was just going back to his bed without a good night.

The older brother didn't go to bed though, in fact he opened a drawer in his dresser. The wooden drawer was shut, causing a heavy thud to echo across the room, followed by Hiro's footsteps. Trying to shoo away the sad feeling, Tadashi wiped his eyes and hoped Hiro hadn't heard him sniffle. He was truly a mess and couldn't wait to just get past this stage in his life.

Returning with a baggy T-Shirt, Hiro sat up against the headboard and brushed Tadashi's belly with the soft material playfully, insisting he get up to put it on. After sitting up, Tadashi took the shirt from him and tried putting it on, but managed to get lost in the abundance of cloth.

"A little help please..."

Tadashi felt as if he were helplessly tangled but in reality he had just tried putting his head through the sleeve. A simple tug was all it took to shift the shirt to it's correct position. Pulling it down by the sleeves, Hiro got it to slip down Tadashi's neck and then Tadashi placed his arms in the sleeves. The shirt was far too big, but it was definitely better than his crappy clothes.

Once comfortably clothed in the large sleep shirt, Tadashi reached for the sheets by his feet and pulled them up to his waist to cover his bare legs. Still sitting up by the headboard, he leaned in to his older brother who in response reached a hand up and rubbed his head.

"I feel so much better after...that. " Tadashi admitted, choosing not specify the action in which had taken care of his painful issue. "Thanks..."

Coughing awkwardly he scratched his knee under the blanket and didn't say anything else. Hiro pulled his head to rest on his chest and ran his fingers up and down the nape of his younger brother's neck, twisting the stray hairs that frayed downwards from his skull.

"I'm glad you feel better. You should get some sleep now."


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi sat at the breakfast table, forking scrambled eggs on to his toast as Hiro rummaged through the fridge for milk. Finding it, he closed the fridge door with his foot and swung open the pantry for a box of cereal. His bowl and spoon were already waiting for him at his place mat meanwhile Aunt Cass ate her eggs and pointed a manicured finger towards him.

"I make breakfast everyday but you and the darn cereal..." She remarked, bringing her fork back to her plate. " You've always had a sweet tooth though, some things will never change."

Hiro agreed, pouring some ungodly sweet breakfast confection in to bowl along with the milk. The milk reached brim just about and he began eating, paying no mind to Aunt Cass's genuine smile. She lifted a mug of coffee to her lips, bringing her attention to Tadashi as she drank the bitter liquid he so wished she'd let me have more often. She knew he was eyeballing her mug and in response she waggled her finger at him.

"Now you mister, you need a sweet tooth. Don't start drinking coffee everyday while you're still growing." She discouraged, swallowing the coffee with a wince as she probably scalded herself by accident. "You'll end up tiny like me. Plus you'll melt your throat, that really hurt..."

"Well if you let it cool first, Aunt Cass. Damn"

Aunt Cass pinched Hiro's arm in mock punishment for his sassy mouth and kept talking to Tadashi.

"Seriously though, don't get in the habit of this. I wish I didn't need coffee to function."

Shrugging. Tadashi kept eating, sad that he couldn't have coffee. He really liked it but Aunt Cass was always worrying. At least she cooked breakfast pretty often for him. He who couldn't live off of cereal and doughnuts like Hiro could. He'd rather go hungry than eat all that sugar.

Hiro wiped his mouth and Tadashi waited for some snarky remark to come flying from his mouth about Aunt Cass's hyper personality with or without caffeine. The older sibling surprised him when he came out with something completely different.

"Aunt Cass... would it be alright if I take Tadashi to get some new clothes later? I think it's time."

Aunt Cass glanced up at Tadashi from her spot at the table and pursed her lips in confusion, tilting her head an inch to the side. Hiro took his finger and pushed it under the collar of Tadashi's shirt, emphasizing the lack of required wiggle room. Tadashi shyed away from Aunt Cass's widened eyes, wishing Hiro's skin didn't feel so good under his clothes. Especially just an innocent touch.

"Oh my god, I think you're right...I wasn't going to take him shopping for another few months but if Tadashi wants to go today then take him. I'll give you some money before you leave."

Aunt Cass gave an apologetic frown, her eyes crinkingly empathetcilly as Tadashi tried his best not to look uncomfortable. Hiro took his finger back and rustled Tadashi's hair before thanking Aunt Cass and resuming his breakfast. Well, today was the day.

"I can't believe how much you've grown these past couple of years!" She gushed, placing her hand under her chin. "You're getting so big everywhere! My nephew is growing up!"

"Oh he's definitely growing up, that's for sure."

Having a guilty conscience, Tadashi took what Hiro said to be way too literal. He whipped his head to the side and stared at his brother like he'd announced something totally inappropriate. Hiro caught on right away to Tadashi's horror and grinned nice and easy, clearly meaning to burn his ass.

" Puberty's a crazy ride. It really snuck up on you. What a pain, huh?"

Oblivious to young Tadashi's discomfort, Aunt Cass finished her food and rinsed her dishes in the sink. After placing them in the dishwasher, she rubbed the side of Tadashi's face soothingly and looked to Hiro seriously.

"I'll be in the café, come down to see me before you go. I'll have some money for clothes." She reminded Hiro, kissing both Tadashi's forehead and his. "I'll see you boys soon."

Her footsteps left earshot as the door to the house shut and she entered the café downstairs to begin opening. Tadashi's shoe made contact with his brother's shin and he reacted completely casually. Not remorseful whats so ever, he stuck his tongue out at Tadashi and lifted his cereal bowl to drink the milk.

"You want a ride to the mall or not?" He threatened, putting the bowl down. "I'm nice to you, return the favor."

The shared moment of the previous night still consumed Tadashi's brain and automatically he assumed Hiro was referring to something else. Hiro had meant the concept of being a friendly human being in general, but Tadashi took it for was it was potentially worth. Standing up from the table, Hiro took his dishes and tickled Tadashi under the chin.

"We'd better head out soon if we want to skip traffic."

After dropping in the café, both brothers got in to Hiro's car and headed out in direction of the mall shopping center. The car ride was perfectly comfortable with the radio playing, Hiro tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he nodded along to the beat.

 _You don't know how you met me, you don't know why._

 _You can't turn around and say goodbye._

 _All you is that when I'm with you, I set you free._

 _And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_ _ **.**_

Looking out at the road Tadashi secretly enjoyed the song, wishing his brother would turn it up. Deciding to just do it himself, he turned the volume up a smidge and laid back against the car seat. Looking out the window he watched as other cars drove by.

 _I'm singing follow me, everything is alright._

 _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night._

 _And if you want to leave I can guarantee,_

 _You won't find nobody else like me._

 _I'm not worried bout the ring you wear_

 _Cuz as long as long as no one knows then nobody can care._

 _You're feeling guilty and I'm well aware_

 _But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared._ __

"I'm singing, follow me everything is alright. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night. And if you want to leave I can guarantee, you won't find nobody else like me. " Hiro sang lowly, immersed in the chorus.

Something Tadashi loved about his brother was his easy going personality and comfort with just about anything. Tadashi could never just belt out in to song in front of anyone, especially while out. The thought of someone looking out their car window and seeing it, to him it was unthinkable. But Hiro gave no second thought to such matters.

The mall was pretty tame since it was still morning, late morning. Tadashi never went to the mall early on a Saturday and had no idea what to expect for sure. Mostly older women walking around with their grandchildren and sparse pairs of teenagers going in to stores with snacks and coffee which he watched after longingly.

The department store which he usually shopped at with aunt Cass was practically dead. Employees organized the racks and displays, politely offering to help the two brothers find whatever they needed. Declining the help, Hiro thanked them and pulled Tadashi to the juniors department. The cardigans were on sale, something Aunt Cass would surely be grateful for, and Tadashi stepped away to investigate.

Due to his clothes feeling too small, when picking up cardigan, he chose an extra large. he held it to his body and it was far larger than it needed to be. It could have been the only size in the whole store and he still would have preferred it over his current shirt.

"Aim a little smaller, that would fit me."

The hanger in his hand was taken away and Tadashi turned to face Hiro as he held out the large shirt. Holding it against himself, he had almost been right. The cardigan was almost his size, just too short. Hiro wasn't very wide but he was tall. Although Hiro was an adult, the extra large junior cardigan would have probably fit fine if it were a little longer.

"Not that these are my style though..." Hiro clarified, putting it back on the rack. "Let's try a smaller size. Maybe a medium will be better for you."

Hiro pulled Tadashi through the store, letting him choose what he liked but double checked the sizes while going along. With an arm draped with two cardigans, a t shirt, two slacks and a pair of jeans, he lugged Tadashi off to the dressing room. Tadashi attempted to take the clothes from him once they got there but he kept them, ushering him in to a large handicap stall.

Locking it behind them with the button on the handle, Hiro sat on the bench anchored between the walls and put the clothes down beside him. Like it was not unusual in any sense, he pulled out a cardigan and pair of slacks for Tadashi to put on. Tadashi didn't even know how to go about just undressing in front of him so he pointed to the changing room door.

"Do you mind?" He grunted, looking at his brother with a purposely exasperated face. "A little privacy?"

"Aunt Cass told me to make sure everything fits correctly, we're not buying anything unless I see you in it first. I'm your brother. "

"I can show you out there!"

"It'll take too long for you to change and parade back and forth. We don't have all day. Besides, the time we don't waste here, we can spend at the Tech Store. Now put your big boy pants on, Dashi. Chop chop."

There were unspoken words between the two as Tadashi hesitated to take his shirt off. Hiro hadn't seen everything of Tadashi's body already...but he had been in the presence of a rather intimate part of him...and touched it. His eyes blinked patiently, waiting for Tadashi to get undressed. Eventually, he gave in with a sigh.

Tadashi couldn't say for sure if Hiro was watching or not because he didn't check. When his shirt was off he unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide to the changing room floor, stepping out of them with just gray briefs on to retain his modesty. As with everything else, his underwear was also becoming small on him. That was the first thing Hiro commented on.

"You need bigger underwear too, those are...tight." He observed from the bench, almost distractedly. "They must be getting uncomfortable."

"Yeah, they're not as comfortable as they used to be..."

"We'll grab a new pack on the way out."

Getting in to the new clothes was amazing for Tadashi. Nothing was tight or uncomfortable and it all fit like a glove with room to spare. Hiro complimented his younger brother, saying he looked great. He then held up another outfit for him to try on. The jeans he tried on next didn't fit fine at all around his waist and the pant legs were not as fitted as they should have been around his bum or thighs. They were all wrong.

"Hiro...these don't fit right." Tadashi brought to his brother's attention, holding the pants up as they threatened to fall and slip down his legs. "What size are these?"

Tadashi was beckoned forward to Hiro and he pinched the loose material around the hips and bum, tugging at it in mild concern. Without any warning the back of Tadashi's pants was folded down. Tadashi reached behind himself to tug them back up but Hiro wouldn't let go. Squirming, he tried pulling away but that didn't happen.

"Stay still, Dashi. I'm trying to read the tag. Chill out" His brother told him, finally getting to read the size tag inside. "I grabbed the wrong ones...must have mixed them up. I'll go grab the right ones so stay here, I'll be right back."

When Hiro left to fulfill his promise, Tadashi took off the jeans and folded them up nicely for the changing room attendant who would have to come collect it later on. Being he was left in just his briefs again, he looked around for his regular clothes just until Hiro got back. They'd fallen behind the bench during the exchange of multiple outfits and spotted them. However, when bending over the bench to grab them, he wasn't expecting the door to the changing room to open.

It was Hiro, new pair of jeans with him. He was frozen where he stood, mouth gaping. Tadashi fumbled trying to get back up, dropping his clothes back behind the bench and cursing himself for not thinking to lock the door.

"You're back ...that was fast."

"Yeah, the jeans were close. " Hiro explained as he shook off his stunned expression and made eye contact with Tadashi. "Anyways, these should fit."

Bag in hand, Tadashi left the department store with Hiro, happy to finally have bigger clothes. He would have been fine with calling it a day right then and there but Hiro was adamant on stopping at the Tech store. The Tech store had anything and everything from children's toys, back massagers, household gadgets, project supplies, tools and various trinkets. If it had a motor or was used to make one, it was in there.

Being a regular, Hiro stood by the cash register and chatted with the store owner over the new arrivals and such. Not being quite as familiar with the man, Tadashi stalked off to hide behind shelves and browse. Whenever he did rarely go to the Tech Store he was with Hiro, but he didn't spend much time at the mall so the Tech Store wasn't exactly his favorite thing there... the coffee shop was. Not that Hiro ever went in there.

Not bothering to ask for a trip to the coffee shop, Tadashi peered through the merchandise without interest. Making gadgets was far more exciting than looking at them. Nothing in the store ever pulled him in. Moving along, he wandered off to the back of the store where he'd never been before. For whatever reason Hiro never ever went back there, at least not with Tadashi there. Such a observation he never questioned up until then.

All was totally normal until he got there. Not noticing what the boxes were yet, he walked towards a shelf and knocked over something before reaching it. Stepping back in fear he'd broken something he checked to see if he had, but was relieved to see he hadn't. Picking up the box on the floor, he was intrigued by the label.

"Personal massager...huh."


	4. Chapter 4

Tadashi was intrigued by the label of the box, unsure of what could possibly be so 'personal' about a massager. Turning the box over in his hands he was faced with a picture of the pink massager. It was long and smooth and shaped almost oblongly. It seemed odd to him and he couldn't figure out what the hell it would be used to massage since it was small and shaped funny.

The oblong shape puzzled him and he struggled to pin point what it reminded him off. Studying it for a moment before realizing he was holding a vibrating phallic object, it clicked. Phallic objects went in VERY specific places. Not the least bit interested, the natural response was to put it back before getting caught with it. He wasn't ready for a long arm to reach in and take it before having the chance to rid it from his presence.

"You got some interesting taste there Dashi." Hiro commented, his voice a combination between intrigue and surprise but approving in all respects. "You gotta be a little older for this stuff though, buddy. To buy it, I mean. Ol' Gus won't sell that to you...but he'll sell it to me."

"Oh, no that's fine." Tadashi yammered, alarmed from Hiro's unannounced appearance as he looked the box over in his hands. " I knocked the box over by accident and picked It up, I don't really want that..."

Hiro didn't listen to him and Tadashi worried his brother thought he was lying about the vibrator. He shook the box but nothing rattled, presumably meaning the toy was packaged in bubble wrap or styrofoam of some sort inside. Choosing to read the label more in depth, he nodded interested and tucked it under his arm with the circuit boards and fuses he we going to buy.

"What are you buying that for!?" Tadashi scolded him how a little brother only could, having no authority but all the concern. " I don't want that!"

His words fell on selectively hearing ears as his older brother kept walking towards the register. They neared the register where Gus, the owner, was moving small trinkets around and displaying small colorful toys which had come in recently. Tadashi felt uncomfortable standing with Hiro at checkout with the adult toy in his possession, wishing he had some inconspicuous way to excuse himself without drawing attention unceremoniously.

"Hey Dashi, why don't you go play with the light peg board over there while I pay for this?" Hiro offered, trying to direct him to the little kids' 'science corner'. "I'll be done in a minute."

"I don't want to play with some germy toddler attraction..." Tadashi complained, not interested in the display. "I'm fourteen, Hiro."

"Just do me the favor?"

Already feeling skeeved out, he walked over to the kids' corner but didn't enter the 'exhibit'. He put weight on the balls of his feet, rocking side to side subtly while waiting for Hiro to finish paying. Little kids weren't there being that none were currently in the store but the area just grossed him out anyways. Hiro knew that too, so there had to be a good reason he was shooed away.

"So, you got an interesting item here. Whats the occasion?" Gus joked quietly, barely out of Tadashi's ear shot.

Gus cautiously kept his voice down with the assumption Hiro didn't want his younger brother knowing what he was buying.

"I kid, I kid of course. Your lady friend is gonna want them batteries this here thing needs. I'll hook you up. "

When Gus said 'lady' Tadashi didn't know whether to snort or cringe. He didn't know for sure if Hiro was attempting to do a brotherly favor by purchasing him an item he thought he wanted or if he was in fact getting It for himself. Didn't matter because no matter which situation , unknowst to Gus, either him or Hiro was the 'lady'. He hoped it was Hiro because he really didn't want the personal massager. Hiro was kind of out there sometimes.

"Thanks Gus." Hiro thanked the owner ringing him up, fist bumping the middle aged man. "Appreciate it."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do you crazy kid, you." Gus warned, not meaning it. "A lady is still a lady, no matter what she'll do. If you know what I'm saying there, Hiro. "

Hiro whistled to catch his younger brother's attention, ready to leave. More than ready to leave Tadashi walked over to him and followed him out of the store. He eyed the bag with concern, hoping the label wasn't visible through the sheer plastic at any angle. Satisfied that the label seemed to be facing the bottom of the bag discretely, he let my worries subside.

Tadashi was distracted for a moment when a woman holding a tray of small disposable cups waved to them, smile taking up all her face. She had a visor on with a matching apron with it as a uniform, one he recognized from the coffee shop a few feet away. He felt saddened again that for himself coffee was a privilege nowadays, not a right.

"Hey! Would either of you boys like to try some iced macchiato?" The barista giving out samples piped up as they walked. "It's hazelnut. It's so good. Have a sample!"

Tadashi peeked up at Hiro and looked at the woman, shaking his head disheartedly.

"I'm not really allowed to have coffee, thank you though."

The barista frowned, very disappointed to hear such a thing. She looked at Tadashi, compassionately nodding her head in understanding, and offered a cup to Hiro instead. He took a cup and handed it to his brother before grabbing another for himself. Tadashi was confused as Hiro placed the cup in his hand. He looked at his brother with uncertainty, as if he was messing with him.

"What Aunt Cass doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" He assured, thanking the barista with a charming gapped tooth smile. "Thank you, Miss."

"I'm Megan." she correct, smiling with newfound interest. "Come back anytime."

It wasn't hard to miss the flirtatious way the barista slipped in the introduction. Hiro had to of noticed, there was no way he didn't. Tadashi noticed it right away, his mouth tightening in jealousy. Hiro didn't humor her flirtation much though as he politely bid her goodbye and walked off with Tadashi towards the exit of the mall. Tadashi, who was almost done with his small cup, drank it very quickly. When getting to the car Tadashi buckled in and Hiro put his cup inside the empty one Tadashi held.

"Finish it before we get home, deal?" He pressured lightly with no urgency, shifting the car in the drive as he faced Tadashi with half humored eyes. " Aunt Cass catches you with that and it'll be my ass cheeks in the coffee bean grinder."

Tadashi almost spit coffee out as his brother said it, his choice of words catching him at a bad moment. Hiro noticed his near spit-take and laughed hard as Tadashi held a hand to his mouth to keep the drink from spraying the dashboard. He swallowed and patted his sternum to clear his airway.

"I'll finish, don't worry." Tadashi promised, sipping from the paper cup more than grateful for the second helping. "Aunt Cass won't know."

"My ass cheeks thank you in advance."

Vulgar language and lewd humor weren't what usually tickled Tadashi's funny bone but Hiro had a way of breaking through that. He found making his shy, quiet younger brother laugh like an idiot to be the funniest thing in the world. Tadashi kept snickering, trying to keep his laughter minimized, but Hiro looked over at him while driving and he lost it. Tadashi had to put his drink in the cup holder while laughing over something that happened two minutes ago and wasn't even that funny to begin with.

He calmed himself quickly, refusing to look at his brother knowing fully well he'd pull some stunt to set off another set of giggles. Drinking the coffee, Tadashi ignored him completely for the sake of the car interior. It was quiet on the drive home, way too quiet. When Hiro was quiet he was either up to something or upset, Tadashi knew very well that It wasn't the latter.

"Hey Tadashi." Hiro said to him, elbowing him as he took a turn. "Hey. Hey Dashi."

Tadashi didn't feed in to his instigation and kept drinking his coffee, knowing home was close. He was jittery with aftershock from previous laughter, ready to relapse from the smallest thing Hiro could possibly do or say. Hiro kept pestering him until they got down the street from their house and Tadashi jabbed him before he put the empty coffee cups in a spare plastic bag to be disposed of later.

When pulling in to the driveway Tadashi gathered his bags and tried opening the door to get away from his goofy brother but Hiro locked the doors. And Tadashi, in defeat, looked at him. Hiro did _absolutely nothing_ **,** and then Tadashi cracked up laughing. Over _absolutely nothing._ Hecouldn't stop it from happening and wondered if Hiro just liked being a pest.

"Something funny?" Hiro pryed, raising his eyebrows knowing what his antics were doing and taking total satisfaction In it. "Wanna let me in on the joke?"

Tadashi shook his head no, unlocking the door and getting out. He calmed himself for a moment and adjusted the bags in his arm as Hiro unbuckled his own seat belt. Holding the door, Tadashi went to shut it but Hiro grinned cockily, leaning in to his seat.

" What's so funny Tadashi?" he asked, not letting the 'joke' die.

At that point, Tadashi saw an opportunity and took it.

"Your face."

Hiro's mouth fell open and his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets from Tadashi's unexpected sass. Tadashi never dissed anyone or joked insensitively at their expense, that was Hiro's thing, but damn it if his brother didn't set himself up for that one. Tadashi shut the car door and booked it towards the house, knowing Hiro would be after him once he set foot out of that car.

His legs were much longer than Tadashi's and he'd cover twice the distance his younger brother could in half the time. Tadashi got inside the house, hearing his brother's feet hitting the pavement outside as he gained on him and shut the door to delay his pursuit.

"Boys? Is that you?" Aunt Cass called from up the stairs. "How'd shopping go?"

"Great! Got some new stuff and I'll come show you." Tadashi yelled back up to her, running up the stairs. "I'll show you right now!"

Three quarters of the way up the stairs Hiro barreled through the door at the bottom of the steps and came after Tadashi with the quickness. He took the steps two at a time, catching up to Tadashi as he bolted up the steps. Tadashi ran in to the kitchen area, Hiro's fingers grazing his shirt in an attempt to grab him. He ducked when Hiro reached again but got grabbed despite his efforts not to. Pulling Tadashi in by the neck as he noogied his hair, Hiro spoke down to him in a typical condescending brotherly way.

"Talk big, you gotta square up lil bro." Hiro conveyed while rubbing his knuckles in to Tadashi's skull, keeping his shorter form layered to his torso as he wiggled to escape. "Mr sassy mouth over here."

Their Aunt Looked around the corner of the kitchen and saw what was taking place, knowing it was a case of sibling roughhousing.

"HIRO HAMADA!" She admonished the older brother. "Put down my baby nephew right now!"

He halted and Tadashi pulled away from him, scooting over to Aunt Cass who grabbed him by the head and checked his scalp as If he'd been brutally injured. Hiro pointed to his brother looking baffled, as Aunt Cass hugged Tadashi protectively while rubbing his short hair.

"He's not a baby! He's fourteen!"

" I don't care how old he is, you leave him alone." she argued back. "You big bully, look how small he is compared to you! Don't rough him up like that, especially for no reason. Aw Hiro, don't bully him. "

"He smart mouthed me! He's not innocent and it wasn't unprovoked!"

Aunt Cass patted her younger nephew's head and stared at Hiro disapprovingly, but with no malice or anger. Looking back at Tadashi she kissed his head and hugged him, rocking back in forth in a motherly hug.

"Now what did you do?" She asked, curious to what Tadashi did because Hiro and him didn't frequently get in to rough housing or squabbles of that nature. "Big old Hiro says you're a smart mouth. Now that isn't true, is it?"

The emerging guilty smile on Tadashi's face told all and Aunt Cass pinched his ear, already knowing it had to be good.

"What did you do?"

Tadashi looked to Hiro who stared back, challenging him to lie about the sudden gall he'd developed in the car. Returning his attention to Aunt Cass, he had a hard time not laughing while telling her what happened for Hiro to playfully come after him.

"I kept laughing and Hiro asked me what was so funny..." He began, biting his lip already ready to lose it.

"Yeah...and?"

"All I did was tell him it was his face."

Aunt Cass and Tadashi looked at each other for a second and both laughed. She held her stomach, cracking up, and hugged Tadashi again followed by planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, that's priceless." She praised him, happy to hear he mouthed off his cheeky older brother. "Good for you, Tadashi."

Not nearly as amused as they were, Hiro still chuckled and came over to swat his brother on the ear.

"He hits puberty and suddenly grows a set, who would had thunk it?" He teased, brushing off Aunt Cass's hand as it pinched his ear in a mocking attempt to scold him for his behavior. "Sass caught me off guard, not going to lie."

The phone rang and their aunt went to get it. Tadashi slid his eyes over to Hiro, not sure of what to do now that he'd sassed him pretty good and his human shield walked away. Hiro smirked some and falsely made as if he were going to grab him. Tadashi jumped back reflexively and almost fell on his rear end. Hiro didn't let it happen, catching him by the hand and pulling him back up.

"Got any other surprises for me, sass master?"

"Nope." Tadashi replied simply, taking the bags off his arm and placing them on the counter to get a drink from the fridge. "I'm out of surprises for the day."

Tadashi took an iced tea and opened it as Aunt Cass hung up the phone and came back looking upset over something. Tadashi and Hiro noticed the change from her happy demeanor moments ago and in sync they looked at their aunt with worry.

"That was the vet, they made a mistake with their scheduling. Mochi's neutering didn't start until an hour ago instead of at eleven like we'd planned. Now I'm going to be behind schedule if I don't leave right now." She complained, Grabbing her car keys off the counter. "I was going to do the food shopping after I picked him up but I have to do the food shopping now so I can get him and be home to cook dinner and then open the café for the poetry function. Can't catch break sometimes."

Aunt Cass told them both she'd be back around five and left her nephews with five hours to kill until she returned. Drinking his iced tea, Tadashi pursed his mouth not enjoying how it tasted with leftover hints of coffee still on his tongue.

"Gross." he complained. "Coffee and tea don't mix"

"I'll take that then."

Hiro took the tea and grabbed their shopping bags and went up to their shared room, expecting Tadashi to follow. Getting water to replace the tea he tried drinking, Tadashi went up to their room with him. Hiro dropped the bags on the ground and went to his side of the room, kicking off his sneakers and dropping his hoodie on a desk chair carelessly. The bottle of iced tea was drank from and then placed on his bedside table.

Having the bags haphazardly on the floor bothered Tadashi so he retrieved them. He pulled the bags of clothes aside, which left Hiro's two bags. One had supplies, the other had the vibrator and batteries. As subtlety as he could, Tadashi took his brother's stuff and put it by the paper sliding door of his quadrant while Hiro was distracted moved around some blueprints scattered around his desk.

He didn't notice and Tadashi tiptoed back to his side, picking up a book off his bookshelf. Opening it to where he at some point had left off, he sat on the bed with his legs crossed, put his water aside and started reading as Hiro gathered small materials from drawers and jars in his makeshift workspace. Peering over the top of the book, Tadashi observed as he set things In tiny piles for use and wondered why his talented brother worked at some restaurant when he could be doing bigger things with his life, like pursuing something with his passion.

Eighteen years old, four years out of high school for advanced placement, and he chose to work at a local joint. Tadashi didn't know if he was humble or stubborn. He was charming in his own way, that was certain. Keeping his eyes on him, Tadashi wondered what Hiro was going to make with the various supplies when he stopped for a moment to roll up his sleeves. His fingers made quick work of the cuffs, tucking them in to folds he made around his elbow and Tadashi was brought back to feeling of his fleshy fingertips on his body.

He looked at the shirt his older brother wore and missed the feeling of his clothes. Of course remembering how comfortable they were brought up vivid memories of Hiro touching him before he'd even been given the shirt. It was hard not to want Hiro touching him again, even if it was wrong.

"Tadashi." Hiro called, Bring me my stuff please."

"It's by your door..." Tadashi mumbled back, feeling like his throat dried out. "All of it is over there already..."

Hiro went to get it, picking up the bags with mild confusion. He looked at the bag with the personal massager and batteries then glanced in his younger brother's direction barely giving him enough time to drag his eyes back down to the forgotten book. Tadashi anticipated Hiro to bring it up, or bring the massager over to him but instead he placed it on the ground by his bed and chucked the bag of materials he bought on to his desk chair.

"How are you feeling?" Hiro's voice carried over, sounding carefully tweaked to come across nonchalantly. "Everything… okay?"

" I feel fine...why?" Tadashi questioned him back, thinking Hiro had caught on to his thoughts somehow.

Hiro seemed to ponder over how to carry on his own thoughts but ceased it quickly, carrying on their dialogue instead

"Just making sure you're okay from last night." he shrugged as if the previous night he'd woken up to get his younger brother an ice pack or something. "You were suffering pretty bad until I woke up. Was hoping everything is still okay. That's all."

Tadashi's spine locked as his brother openly acknowledged what took place the previous night, but without directly stating what had taken place between them. Tadashi felt completely unprepared for it to be brought up and the first thing he worried about was Aunt Cass overhearing and coming in to question what Hiro was talking about. He looked to the door and Hiro got up from his bed to close it right as Tadashi whipped his head to it.

"Aunt Cass left, remember?" He reminded him, closing the door. "But if it'll make you feel better, there."

Remembering Aunt Cass wasn't home was relief but didn't dismiss his anxiety. Tadashi didn't want to talk about what took place the previous night, feeling embarrassed once Hiro brought it up. He didn't know what Hiro was going to say about what took place and worried something bad would happen. The anxiety had no solid logic behind it but regardless thinking about it made him feel ashamed in a way, like he willingly sought out Hiro's 'help' to begin with. . . and he still wanted it.

"...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Tadashi asked, paranoid.

" You look kind of... guilty? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer and Hiro called his name, still a fair distance from Tadashi's bed. When questioning again, Hiro crept nearer while watching closely. Instead of explaining what was wrong, Tadashi said something which puzzled Hiro.

"I'm sorry I woke you up and you had to...you had to..." he struggled to explain an apology for his actions the night prior without flat out mentioning that he'd allowed Hiro to touch him intimately, feeling horrible that Hiro did so while unaware that Tadashi's erection was indirectly his fault to begin with. " I'm sorry you had to...help me... the way that you did."

The floor boards squeaked under Hiro's weight as he approached, getting down to eye level with Tadashi he set his hands palm side down on his bed with his waist propped out while bent slightly. Intrigue passed over his face, pulling his brows down along with his lips.

"Did you not like me …'helping you'?"

The way he asked it made it obvious he already knew the answer but wanted Tadashi to tell him honestly, speaking his thoughts directly to him. Tadashi didn't want to look at him as he admitted that what Hiro did to him, he liked. Very much so.

He didn't want to admit he liked It, assuming Hiro did it out of the kindness of it heart helping him while in pain. He berated himself over unnecessary guilty feelings, feeling as if he'd taken advantage of his brother. And feeling horribly ashamed.

"I liked it... I'm sorry." Tadashi apologized. "I woke you. If I hadn't woken you with my sleep talking, you wouldn't have woken up."

"It wasn't your sleep talking that woke me up, it was that painful whine you did...Besides, to be totally honest, you didn't wake me up, you know." Hiro said after a moment of silence.

Tadashi didn't understand what he was saying and kept his head faced to the side, expecting him to explain. He repeated himself, but Tadashi still wouldn't face him. Hiro put one hand on Tadashi's arm, rubbing it to pull him from the wall he was building around himself. When that didn't work, he tapped Tadashi's arm in a wordless request for him to look up.

"You didn't wake me up." he told Tadashi a third time, not expecting him to understand that time either. "I was already up and I heard you making ...sounds in your sleep. You talk in your sleep sometimes, last night was one of those nights."

Tadashi vividly recalled the dream he had and knew there was a great possibly he'd said some incriminating things.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry...whatever you heard, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, but you need to look at me."

Hiro turned his lips up nice and easy, completely comfortable. He traced the fitted material of Tadashi's pants below his belt, inching them in the direction of the zipper.

"You've grown so much...want to show me how grown you really are?"

Tadashi didn't resist as Hiro undid his pants, then helped him out of his shirt. He pulled the restrictive shirt from his torso, knowing Tadashi hated it to begin with. He returned to his pants, tugging on them in a request to take them off. Giving him a single nod of the head, face red, he let Hiro do it and he uncrossed his legs to straighten them as the pants were pulled off. His underwear which was too small became even smaller as Hiro pressed on the tip of Tadashi's penis through the cotton. His penis became a solidifying lump as it began erecting with excitement.

"Want me to touch it like last night, again?" Hiro asked, squishing his thumb in to the fleshy bump in Tadashi's underwear. "Looks like you need my help again."

Tadashi gave a breathy answer, telling his older brother yes. No time was wasted as Hiro pulled away the elastic of his underwear and tugged it off. Sitting on his bed naked, Tadashi looked to his brother in disbelief as he began undressing himself as well. The short sleeved red shirt came off first, followed by the long sleeved white one underneath it.

Brown cargo shorts resting tauntingly low on his waist, Hiro knelt down shirtless, taking his brother's erection in his hand. He squeezed it, seeing a lone bead of pre-seminal fluid ooze from the tip. He gently swiped it with his thumb. He didn't say anything to Tadashi and stroked him, listening to the way he vainly tried keep his breathing normal. He couldn't help but be impressed with Tadashi's size for someone his age. He wasn't fully grown in any regard but his length looked to be a solid five and a half inches and deliciously plump in circumference, still more to come later on.

He originally planned on finishing off Tadashi like he had done the previous night but couldn't pass up the opportunity at hand.

"Still want to show me how grown you are?"

"Y-Yes?" Tadashi answered, confused because he thought simply seeing his penis was what Hiro had meant.

"Then you're going to do something for me, come over here."

Taking Tadashi by the arm, he pulled him off the bed and ushered him to his own part of the room. He closed the sliding door out of habit. Tadashi stood, unsure of what to do with his erection, as Hiro looked for something. He suddenly looked down by his bed, finding it. He took the personal massager from the box and tossed aside the packaging. Fishing around for the batteries, he opened the battery port and screwed it back on after putting in the required power source.

Hiro walked over to his bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lubricant, the same from the previous night, and gestured for Tadashi to come closer. Standing before him, Tadashi watched as Hiro poured clear slippery liquid on to the phallic device, its shape oblong like a bullet. He then clicked it on experimentally. It buzzed and Hiro clicked it three times as it shuffled through two other speed options before turning off on the third click.

"I'll help you but first you're going to do something for me."

He handed the vibrator to Tadashi and got on the bed, laying on his back. He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down his legs before sweeping them off his bed and onto the floor with his foot. He left the underwear on purposely, beckoning Tadashi over.

"Help me out of these?" he requested, wanting Tadashi to step out of his comfort zone and establish some basis for touching his body.

Tadashi's fingers touched the edge of Hiro's underwear, hesitating to peel down the garment. His finger ran over a light happy trail as he removed the underwear, shyly peaking at his brother's larger penis. Hiro caught his attention though, and handed him the vibrator.

" I trust you know what to do with this?"

"Y-Yeah but...I don't want to put this inside me." Tadashi told Hiro, feeing his hands become greasy as he held the lubricated object. "I've never done that before, Hiro."

"You're using it on me, Dashi."

The misundering was enough to make Tadashi feel very foolish and he nodded, understanding. He didn't approach Hiro though and stayed where he was fiddling with it in his hands. He turned it mindlessly, feeling glued to the floor.

"Don't be shy, come here." Hiro told him sweetly, encouraging him. "Walk around to the foot of the bed and climb up."

Using his free hand to support himself, Tadashi got on the bed and scooted forward between Hiro's spread legs. Hiro opened them wider and raised his hips off the bed an inch but Tadashi struggled to figure out at what angle to put in at. He had no idea what he was doing, the poor naive young man at a loss.

"Maybe that's a little too advanced for you, hold on." He apologized to his younger brother, moving himself to roll over without punting him off the bed with his long legs. "Try that instead. Go ahead."

On his hands and knees, Hiro encouraged him to try again. One of Tadashi's palms rested awkwardly on Hiro's tailbone as he avoided placing it on his cheek. It made it much more difficult than it needed to be and Hiro pushed back a little , telling Tadashi it was perfectly fine to touch.

"Put your hands wherever you like, Dashi. You can touch whatever you want." Hiro assured him, " I just told you, don't be shy."

Hand placed on a small warm plump cheek, Tadashi squeezed it very lightly. He swallowed thickly, knowing what Hiro was waiting for. The flesh in his hands was amazing, the view before him a godsend. As any other young man, he'd done his fair share of browsing adult websites. The male form was nothing he was unfamiliar with gawking at.

He'd never thought of it before, but his older brother spread out submissively was lovely sight he never expected to see. Many dreams he'd had depicted Hiro as the dominant role, touching Tadashi and what not. That left Tadashi fantasizing over his older brother in strictly dominant positions. But now he was more happy than ever to see Hiro spread out in a seductive, submissive position. Gently pulling the cheek away from the other, he raised the toy to Hiro's exposed entrance, feeling his dick swelling in a way it never had before.

"Shit." Hiro drawled out as Tadashi eased it inside, enjoying the smooth penetration. "Good Tadashi, now press the button."

The device whirred to life and buzzed erratically inside Hiro. Playing by instinct, he tentatively pulled the device out and pushed it back in. Hiro groaned, face hanging down. Tadashi repeated the action over again slowly continuing to use the toy to fuck his brother. The way Hiro's hips began thrust shallowly in the air mesmerized Tadashi as he saw his loins hanging from his body, engorged and pulsing.

His own erection started filling painfully again, demanding it be tended to. He ignored it and kept on for Hiro, wanting his cut of the deal soon. Trying to distract himself, he opted to focus on something else. He clicked the toy to the second speed setting, feeling Hiro shudder under his hand. The way he began breathing was a tell tale sign he was desperate to finish, even for a novice.

Tadashi moved in closer, wincing and audibly gasping as his erection touched Hiro's leg, the flesh becoming tender and an angry pink. Hiro craned his neck to look over his slim shoulder and saw Tadashi having difficulty continuing his task with his newly returned painful arousal.

"Does it hurt again?" He asked him, knowing the answer.

"It hurts a lot." Tadashi affirmed, moving his hand from Hiro's cheek to grasp at himself. "It's not a bad as last night though."

Hiro pulled his legs in and tossed himself over to lay on his back again. He reached down and retracted the buzzing toy from inside himself and clicked it off before letting it lie in the sheets forgotten. The heel of his foot hooked Tadashi's tail bone and he brought him close with a swift motion. Tadashi caught himself on Hiro's chest, shaking as the tip of his erection touched his brother's shaft.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Tadashi reared his head back from the filthy language Hiro used, looking at him vulnerable as he was placed on the spot. It didn't sound like a bad idea, but he'd never done it before. He felt caught between wanting it and not wanting to admit from fear of messing up.

"Well?"

Nodding his head yes, Tadashi looked at Hiro with lost eyes. He swallowed to try and relieve his parched throat but it did little to help. The lump of his Adams apple bobbed, the small growing protrusion sticking out.

"Then say it." Hiro pressed, locking Tadashi to where he was with his heel. " Go ahead."

"I..." Tadashi trailed off.

"Tell me you want to fuck me and I'll let you."

The ultimatum was so simple, but not easy. Tadashi couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He stared at his brother's face, helpless, as the alleviation for his pain was within reach but unattainable. The heel in his back dug in deeper, pressuring him.

"Be a man and tell me." Hiro coaxed, voice dropping to a syrupy sweet demand. "Tell big brother what you want to do."

There was hesitation, a tremendous pause. Tadashi's face, as well as his entire body, warmed. Hiro leaned up on his elbows, legs spread and showing off everything. Tadashi's eyes were drawn to his prominat erection, the fully developed organ much larger than his own. Hiro arched a brow, wiggling his hips and making his erection sway from one side to the other softly.

Pornography built Tadashi's drive, the seductive stance and coercing from his older brother riling him up. Swallowing thickly Tadashi parted his lips to speak but said nothing. Another look to Hiro's large cock and he took the bait.

"I want to fuck you." Tadashi told him, cheeks tinged pink as the rest of his complexion paled in comparison to the bright color. "Please, Hiro? It hurts so bad..."

The bottle of lube was taken off the end table and Hiro sat up to drizzle it directly on to Tadashi. Placing it back where he took it from, he laid back down. Putting his hands under the bends of his knees, Hiro raised them apart while holding them up for Tadashi. He rested his head flat on the bed, waiting for his brother to make his move.

"Come get it. You said you wanted it."

Shakily, rubbing in the lubrication on himself, Tadashi got in to position. He guided the tip to Hiro, eyes squinting shut as pressure closed in around him. Hiro guided Tadashi's hands to the undersides of his elevated thighs, instructing him to use them for support. Knowing Tadashi wouldn't last long, he stroked himself to the short choppy thrusts Tadashi gave.

It was satisfying for Hiro to watch Tadashi fall apart for his body, watching his facial expression as he experienced his first penetration. It was admittedly difficult not to get carried away and release too soon as his little brother pounded him while trying to keep his cool. Narrow hips quaking and limbs trembling. The immensely pleasured moan that came from his mouth was enough to make Hiro grip the base of his dick to curb the orgasm he'd almost caved in to too quickly.

When Tadashi began thrusting in to Hiro with a more controlled steady, rigorous humps, he loosened his hold on himself and stroked as Tadashi hung his head low, breathing laboredly. The tell tale signs Tadashi was close arose. The flush of his face focuses across the peak of his cheekbones, spreading across the bridge of his nose. Eyes hooded and lips parted, Tadashi was on his steady climb to his first real orgasm.

His shy little brother on the cusp of getting his rocks off was enough to make Hiro catch his lower lip between his gapped front teeth. Tadashi whined lowly, his hips moving quicker and his torso beginning to shake. Hiro watched as Tadashi's face tensed and then he came, catching the release in his hand. He called out as Tadashi reached his peak with a surprised wail. He palpitated as his orgasm wrenched him, leaving him unable to hear as Hiro praised him tiredly.


End file.
